


Surrender

by Zelda Monroe (QuirkyGawdess)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kinks, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirkyGawdess/pseuds/Zelda%20Monroe
Summary: When there’s other ways Spider Man can use his webbing that’s outside the normal practical use.





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic in a really long time. I haven't written anything in 6 years. I'm trying to get myself back into the swing of things before committing to a full story. 
> 
> Please R+R! Thanks!

“Did you just web me?!” MJ exclaimed, glaring over at Peter. Michelle’s left wrist was firmly attached to the back wall of their living room. She started to tug on the substance in vain as the sticky residue kept her arm stuck. 

Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Yea, well I wanted you to stop yelling and pay attention to what I was trying to explain to you.” He muttered, looking over at her struggling to pull her hand free. Peter let out a small chuckle at her fruitless efforts of releasing her wrist from the webbing.

“Peter, let me out of this!” Michelle huffs, turning her body as much as she can to face Peter, who is smirking somewhat.

“And what if I don’t want to?” Peter takes a step closer as Michelle uses her free hand to take a swipe at him. The effort was fruitless as Peter shoots out more webbing and her right wrist is attached to the wall. 

Peter is standing between Michelle’s legs, both of her wrists bound by the sticky liquid of the Spider-man’s webbing. She doesn’t realize that her breathing is beginning to shorten and her lips part slightly in want as Peter simply stands in front of her. His hands resting on her hips, rubbing small circles into her hip bones as her shirt has ridden up with both hands bound above her head slightly. She’s practically spread eagle against the wall.

Peter notices the change in heart rate with his enhanced senses. He continues to massage small circles into her hip bones before going over to the lowest button Michelle’s blouse. Peter’s eyes shift upwards, making eye contact with a look of asking of consent. This isn’t the first time that they share this dynamic. It’s as if Peter sheds the boyish golden retriever mentality and it’s replaced by an alter ego that has confidence and sex appeal. 

Michelle nods, unknowingly licking her bottom lip.

Peter crushes his lips to hers, beginning to unbutton her blouse. He starts at an excruciatingly slow pace, his fingers leaving feather-light touches as skin becomes more exposed on his way up. However, he’s using the kiss to distract her. His kisses are controlled but wet. 

Michelle lets out a small moan into the kiss, pulling against the webbing slightly only for the moan to turn into a whine as Peter pulls back as she starts to press her body into him as much as she can before she can’t. 

Peter slips his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as he finishes the last button and pushing the blouse open to reveal a sheer black bra. He runs his hands over both of her breasts causing her to mewl and arch into his touch. Peter breaks the kiss to trail kisses down her jawline, nips at her ear. 

Michelle sucks in a breath, letting out a low moan and trying to shy Peter away from the sensitive spot on her neck. Her earlier threat of how she was going to kick his ass about the webbing was gone, as well as any pent up tension of always having to be the one in charge.

This entire power play of surrendering control happened after Michelle jumped Peter when he was still wearing his web-shooters. She managed to get herself stuck to the floor with Peter not able to find the solution. The entire exchange of sex is something that Michelle has burned into her memory for the rest of her life. They’ve had great sex but that encounter is rated high in her mind.

“Color?” Peter murmured against her skin, kissing down to her breasts.

“Green,” Michelle whispers.

Peter nods, pulling her bra down to free her nipples and taking the left one into her mouth. Michelle gasps, arching into his mouth. She begins to struggle more against the webbing, wanting to run her hands through his hair and guide her to exactly where she wants him. She can feel the heat pooling at her sex. 

“P-Please…” She gasps as Peter tongue traves from her left breast to her right. He begins giving it the same treatment as the right. He begins sucking on it just enough for it to pebble before tugging on it with his teeth and letting to with a loud pop before blowing on the nipple. 

“Please who?” Peter says quietly, looking up at her.

Michelle’s brain is short circuiting. Her breathing coming out in short breaths as Peter begins to make his way down her torso, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake. There are small trails of saliva following the kisses that has Michelle squirming when the air reaches it, and she rolls her stomach just as Peter makes his way to her belly button. He flicks his tongue into it and she pulls back, pressing her back against the wall. 

“You didn’t answer me…” Peter hums. He’s on his knees in front of her. His face directly in line with her sex. He can smell her arousal and looks from the apex of her thighs to her face. Michelle’s face has a blush blossoming but her eyes are dark and pupils are blown. 

“... sir.” Michelle says quietly, not breaking eye contact with Peter. She lets out a breath that she was holding in. Sir. The idea of calling him something similar to authority was something that Peter was definitely behind. Peter tried to make it more about Michelle’s ability to surrender control, however, he secretly enjoyed the fact that Michelle called him Sir.

Peter enjoyed the fact that she was giving him something to be in charge of outside of giving her heart to him, even though he was Spider-Man and he got to be in charge of that, it wasn’t really something he felt truly in charge of. It was more than the people he helped andinteracted with were in charge of his every move and motive. When Michelle was involved, that wasn’t the case. He was allowed to be selfish and Michelle was something he was going to be selfish about until the day he died. 

He slid his hands down the side of her thighs, reaching her shoes and pulling them off with her socks. His hands trailed back up the front of her legs before reaching the button of her jeans to take them off.

Michelle pushed her hips forward off the wall as Peter slowly pulled her jeans to the floor and then made quick work of pulling her panties down her long legs. She pulled at the webbing again as she felt small kisses from the inside of her left ankle teasingly as his hands started to slide up her naked calves up to the back of her thighs. Michelle shivered even though heat shot up from the tips of her toes to her ears, pooling between her legs like liquid gold. 

“Cold?” He hummed, not pausing his slow path up her legs. He bent her left leg at the knee and draped it over his right shoulder. 

Before she could let out a response, the heat of his tongue was suddenly there, teasingly pressing itself into her core. Michelle’s hips bucked and she gasped aloud, standing on her tippy toes of her right foot. 

His grip on her butt tighter until his finger tips burrowed into her flesh while his tongue slid deliberately between her now slick folds. Peter was grateful that Michelle was a bit taller than him, since in this position on his knees, he was at the perfect height to please her.

Michelle threw her head back with a moan, causing her hair to slip out of the low bun. She rolls her hips to try and guide Peter to touch where he’s been teasing her. “P-P-Peter.” She whined, trying to pull her lower half away from his mouth. She shakes her head every which way as she bit down on her lip to suppress the moan that threatened to come out

Peter seemed to take that as a challenge, however, as he grabbed her right leg and draped it over his other shoulder, rendering her completely helpless to his assault on her core as he dug his fingers more into her buttocks. He wrapped his mouth around the sensitive flesh he had been teasing mostly. 

With each sucking motion, it wound up Michelle’s body up tighter and tighter, as a desperate mewling escaped her throat. Her back arched up, muscles tensed, toes curling as she crossed her ankles around Peter’s upper back and neck. If this was anyone else, they probably would have tapped out at how tight her legs were squeezing their skull, but luckily she was dealing with Spider Man who only hums appreciatively and continues his assault. 

When Peter removes one of his hands from her ass and sheathes two fingers inside of her, Michelle sobs his name, voice hoarse from trying to swallow her own moans. Peter spreads his stance a bit more as he laps at her even more fervently than before, now alternating between sucking and humming as his fingers pump in and out of her. The pace he sets is nearly a brutal one but his senses have tuned in on Michelle to knows exactly how to move. The angles he hits, the slight turn of his hand and when he adds another finger to her. It’s rather unbecoming but he doesn’t care as he enjoys all the noises coming out of her.

She’s shaking, which causes her to only drive herself faster and harder against him. His fingers piston in and out of her perfectly, just the way he knows she likes it. “More...” She pleas, earning a satisfied moan from Peter who curls his fingers perfectly.

The small shift peaks her to the point of boiling over. Michelle let out a wail as her vision bursts into what she considered to be starlight. Her entire body keening violently as the pleasure washed over her like a cold shower. She grinds her hips into his face, smacking the back of her head against the wall she was behind her as her legs cut off his airway. She feels the static travel from her abdomen to each limb, toes curling, fingers numb and eyes squeezing shut. Michelle can feel part of her conscious fizzle out. 

Peter moaned into her folds, holding her hips still as he let her ride out the waves of her orgasm before untangling her legs from around his head. He keeps a hold on the underside of each knee before standing up and wrapping her legs around his waist pushing her firmly against the wall behind her to have some leverage. 

Michelle lets out a soft groan as she feels his hardness against her. Her head droops as Peter reaches into his back pocket to produce a small spray bottle. He begins to spray the webbing, freeing her hands. Michelle loosely wraps them around him, snuggling into the crock of his neck. 

“Bed?” He asks, holding her up as if she practically weighs nothing at all. Michelle mutters something resembling an approval against his skin as 

Peter laughs and takes his somewhat comatose girlfriend to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll probably do a few more one shots before I convince myself to write a story. Be on the look out for Zelda/Link and more MJ/Peter


End file.
